221B Baker Street Adventures
by GreyTardis
Summary: Now that John and Mary have fully settled, Sherlock is once again on his own. Will the arrival of a new roommate change anything? Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: I'm sure that this has already been done a million times, but I couldn't help myself. John and Mary have settled down, which means that Sherlock is alone once again, so what's better than a little oc to keep him company? I won't be doing anything with Moriarty and I'm not sure if I will make a pairing of Sherlock and my oc, I guess we'll have to wait and see. As this is still the first chapter, there's not much going on (yet). Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own my oc and Mofftiss still holds all the reins.**

* * *

Amelia. That's what they named her in the end, Mary and John. But why specifically _that_ name? John had said that he and Mary just liked the sound of it, but Sherlock believed people rarely did something without reason. So what could it be? Family? No. John didn't have anyone in his family with that name, at least no one who was still around. Mary, well, she didn't really have any close family. A friend's name, maybe? He had joked about Sherlock being a girl's name, but to be quite honest he was John's best friend, so if they were going to go for an actual girl's name they would've used a version of his name(s). Why _Amelia_? Sherlock pondered over this and other matters as Mrs Hudson entered the room with his afternoon tea on a tray.

''Here you go, dear,'' she said as she put down the tray and started to pour it in the little porcelain cups. Just like she usually did she sat down on the chair (not John's) and began to sip the warm liquid. Sherlock followed her lead and they stayed quiet for a while, but as Sherlock knew being quiet went against Mrs Hudson's chatty nature and he wasn't surprised when she spoke up again. ''Have you thought about taking someone new in yet?'' she asked.

Sherlock eyed her suspiciously from over the rim of his cup. Was she worried about him having some sort of separation anxiety? He shook his head. ''No, I've been busy with some cases.'' _Besides, this place is a mess. _He didn't say it out loud.

''I thought I'd ask you, Sherlock, because just yesterday I talked to Mrs Turner on the phone and apparently one of her son's friends is looking for a room. And now that John is—''

''Male or female?'' Sherlock cut in. If Mrs Hudson was startled, she didn't show. Sherlock assumed she must've gotten used to it by now.

''A girl, she's called Jessica. I'm sure she's very decent.'' _How would you know? You only know her through a friend's son, she could be anyone for that matter. _Sherlock was tempted to say this to his landlady, but he remembered his very few social encounters and how people generally didn't like him to point out the obvious even if they appeared too blind to see it, so he didn't.

''She can come over. Only not tomorrow, I'll probably spend the morning at the morgue and Lestrade wanted to see me as well, probably about some case which proved too difficult for him. You can tell Mrs Turner's son to tell the girl she can come over the day after tomorrow, preferably between ten and four.'' he answered.

Mrs Hudson nodded. ''Just make sure you tidy up a bit, dear,'' she said as she looked around the room. ''The place is a mess.'' Sherlock shot her a look which said as much as _I would think you'd know by now that I don't 'tidy'._ Mrs Hudson shook her head with a smile and gathered the teacups on the tray to take it down with her again.

* * *

As was usually the case, the morgue provided for all the answers Sherlock needed to solve the puzzle and when he returned home he emailed his client with all the information. After a quick cup of tea he shrugged his coat on again and left for the station to talk to Gideon. …no, that wasn't it. Garfield? Wrong. Gandalf? Wrong again (Sherlock reminded himself to spend less of his time watching TV). Names didn't matter that much to Sherlock. Well, usually they didn't, but John Watson's little infant proved to be an exception. He rushed down the stairs while simultaneously putting on his scarf and hailed the cab that just came round the corner.

Just as Sherlock had expected, Scotland Yard had just overlooked a few clues and he had already figured the whole thing out after 48 seconds. Nevertheless Lestrade had asked him to stay for some coffee, and to the surprise of about every person at the station (including Sherlock) he agreed. While he was at the station he helped another six people with their cases and then decided it was time to go home. He arrived back at the flat at five and continued with some experiences from the day before. This was the main reason why he completely forgot to eat dinner, so he took a quick bite at twelve and went to bed. Days like these weren't really exciting, but they helped to pass the time. It had been ages since Sherlock had had a _really_ intriguing case.

Sherlock hadn't tidied a single spot in the apartment when the girl came over. He sipped his morning coffee when he heard Mrs Hudson chatter with the girl as they came up the stairs.

''This is it, love.'' Mrs Hudson and she shot Sherlock a look when she saw the mess, but didn't say anything.

''You must be Sherlock,'' the girl said with an expectant smile. She held out her hand, and Sherlock moved his cup to his left hand so he could take it. ''I'm Jessica.''

''Nice to meet you,'' Sherlock said drily and he let his hand fall back to his side. He noticed he was still dressed in his morning gown, but the girl, _Jessica, _he reminded himself, didn't seem to mind. He made a mental note to remember her name, as the odds were very high that she was indeed going to move in. He quickly threw the last of his coffee back and put the cup on a random stack of paper. ''Do you want a tour?'' he asked.

Jessica nodded. ''Sure.''

Sherlock smiled. ''Well, this is the sitting room, but I work here as well. Sometimes I have clients over.'' _When there is an interesting case._ ''Over there is the kitchen, you'll have to excuse the mess; I held some experiences there yesterday.'' He glanced over his shoulder to see her expression, but she didn't seem too shocked. He moved on. ''At the end of the hall is my room, the bathroom is just over there, and up the stairs is going to be your room.'' Sherlock smiled at the girl and grabbed his cup to pour himself a second cup of coffee.

''What do you think, dear?'' Mrs Hudson asked.

''It's lovely.'' Jessica answered. ''I don't know, er, when could I move in?'' She bit her lip expectantly. Sherlock guessed she didn't want to appear desperate.

''Anytime works for me.'' he said. ''Today, tomorrow. Whenever you can get your things over.'' Jessica smiled.

''Great. I'll pack up everything today, so I can move in by tomorrow.'' she said. ''Is eleven o'clock alright?''

''Sure.'' Sherlock nodded. He looked the girl over again. She had to be something like 20, 21, not too old. She had an odd accent, foreign, but not bad. Exchange student? He shook his head. It didn't matter. To be polite he walked Jessica and Mrs Hudson to the stairs and after they'd left, he opened his laptop in search of a hopefully more interesting case than usual.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought and what you'd like to see in future chapters :)**


End file.
